Into the Heart of Darkness
by vemod
Summary: Dawn and Drew agree to be civil with each other when dealing with a killer who murders based off the seven deadly sins. However, the killings slowly hit closer to home, and before they realize it they are apart of the killer's grand plan. Loosely based off the movie se7en.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. My fanfic is based off of the movie se7en (with a lot of changes of course, or that would be a severe account of plagiarism). If you haven't watched the movie se7en, I suggest you watch it if you want to know what you're getting yourselves into. Otherwise, sit back and relax. :)**

 **Summary: Dawn, once kid genius is tired of being stuck in the darkness of Hearthome. After working as a detective for 6 years, she decides she wants to quit. Her situation is put on hold when newbie Andrew Hayden comes and coaxes Dawn to do a last crime with him. They realize that the crimes they've encounter are connected to one ideal: The Seven Deadly Sins. The** **two detectives then form a forced agreement to be civil as they hunt down a serial killer using these seven deadly sins as a justification for his crimes and ignorance towards human morals. But as the they dive deeper into the mess, the crimes slowly take jabs towards them on a personal level, and it's not to long before they realize that they themselves are apart of this killers grand plan. It's a big chess game to the killer, and Dawn and Andrew are just pawns in the making.**

 **As for ships, romance will play a minor part in this story, but it's not a Dawn/Drew romance fanfic. I guess if I had to pick a ship, it'd be contestshipping with dashes of ikarishipping, but that's not really the point of the fanfic.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Part 1: Calm Before the Calamity**

 _ **Before our inevitable doom, we like to reflect on what could been, what should been, and what has been. Having the knowledge that your absence on this world is destiny humbling you down right before chaos is staring at you in the eyes.**_

Lust

Gluttony

greed

Sloth

Wrath

Envy

 **Pride**

 **Chapter 1: A Dwindling Flame**

* * *

She glides over the wooden floor, knowing all too well what has happened here. It's the same every time, the same intention, the same deaths, the same gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach where she knew that she wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

Unless she was able to solve this one, of course.

The lights flicker above them in the lowly lit room. Around her people are hustling and bustling, moving left and right, destroying to the home to find evidence for these crimes. This was the 5th type of murder to occur in the past 3 months. Lucky for her, there hasn't been a connection made yet, but she knew all too well that this may be the last one before the hellhounds from channel 2 came to interrogate her.

She circled through the kitchen, taking note of the magnets stuck on the fridge with the kids drawings, the cupboards full of dishes, the missing knife from the knife set...

Which slowly leads her to the scene of the crime. Three bodies, laid carelessly on the white carpet in the living room. Another officer stands next to her, looking at the bloody mess on the floor. You can easily notice and point out this killer had an immense amount of anger and aggression that spilled over into the family, as their faces were unrecognizable. She squatted to the ground, looking closely at the damage done to the young mother and her children.

A flash went off and the officer next to her mutters a couple of curse words of surprise. She gets up and walks in circle, deep in thought.

"The fucker left fingerprints everywhere." The officer next to her said, dusting off a few items.

"Who?" She asked

"The father, of course. Who else would it be?"

"You don't know yet if he was the one who did this. Could be framed." She said, sounding slightly optimistic with a shrug of her shoulders. The officer next to her scoffed as he picked up a sliver of hair and put it in the bag.

"And you don't know if actually fucking didn't do it." The officer snapped, clearly annoyed by Dawn's presence. She rolled her eyes and walked around the tiny apartment. Pictures of the family and relatives were plastered everywhere, scattered around the house in no particular order. Dawn picked up one, wiping her fingers on the frame. The officer snatched away from her.

"Hey, don't tamper with the evidence!" Before Dawn could make a retort of how this band of new officers she's been assigned to work with were completely raging a storm through the house, a loud crash was heard in the children's room followed by a string of curses. Dawn lifted an eyebrow and took the picture back, setting it in it's place.

A few lowly minutes pass, before Dawn can't help to wonder about the children.

"Do you think the kids were first?" She asked, to no one in particular. The officer who was with Dawn however heard her and scoffed.

"Why do you ask all these questions?"

"I'm a detective, sir. It's my job."

"No shit. But what's up with these point of asking _those_ kind of questions?" The officer sneered, picking up books of the shelf. "The compassionate ones…"

Dawn looked at the officer with an all knowing glare and a feisty glow in her eyes. "Someone needs to care. I mean, look at this mess." Dawn walks over to the mutilated family on the ground and crouches down next to them. "In a time of darkest defeat, victory may be nearest." Dawn muttered to the victims on the ground.

"You know Hikari, we're all gonna be real glad that you're leaving. You waste our time with pointless questions. ' _Were the kids first?'_ Who cares! They're all de-"

She stood up and dusted her black pants, walking swiftly to the officer which prompted him to stop speaking. His eyes widen, sweat drawn from his forehead and slowly creeping its way down his face. Rule number one with working with Dawn Hikari, was to never ever piss her off.

"I will not stop fighting for these victims, for everyone has a story that needs to be written, _sir_. All of them need someone to care a-"

"Ms. Hikari, we've found the father."

A small tug on her lips shone through and she gave the officer a slight shove showing her dominance and ferawisity. "Let me see the body."

"Detective Hikari?" A male voice pulls her through from the roots of her anger and tosses it aside to wither. She looks at the source of the voice, a young officer standing at the door.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?" She says, motioning towards the direction she was intent on walking in. The passion and sense of justice was burning strong in her soul, and she was ready now motivated to figure out this case, but this man ruined the moment. The young officer nodded his head and stood uncomfortably.

"Yes ma'am but…"

A knock came from the door, and another man appeared. Tousled green hair that had been combed to fit only a certain way and a certain style. Matching green eyes sparked with excitement and curiosity. A smug look completed the whole package. In that moment, all of Dawn's motivation flew out the window. Here was another eager detective, overconfident in their skill and too impatient. She sighed.

"Detective Hayden." He said, giving a small wave as a sign of acknowledgement. Dawn gave him a look as he came over to shake her hand.

"Detective Hikari."

"I know, I've read all your books."

"Really now?"

"Yes ma'am. Your second installment of the hunt for the axe murderer in Viridian City was my favorite." She rolled her eyes, the burning passion she had ignited was gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bodies of the family were rolled out the apartment, covered in thick plastic to conceal their identities. But Dawn knew it was so the public wouldn't be shocked and scarred by the cruelty of the killer. The rain was pouring down hard in Hearthome City and she and Detective Hayden took refuge under a tarp as they watched the bodies get piled into an ambulance.

"That poor family. Thankfully they have relatives that care to host a funeral that serves up to their expectations."

Detective Hayden gave her a look, she could see it in her peripheral vision, but she kept her mouth shut. They were all the same, they never understood her vision of justice.

"Are we going to the precinct now? I would like to visit the morgue to learn more about the family that was killed today." Dawn looked at him and motioned him to walk with him.

"Why Hearthome, Detective Hayden?"

"Please ma'am, it's Andrew."

"What?"

"My name is Andrew, well, my friends and my wife call me Drew but you're welcome to call me either… ma'am." He young boy was nervous around her, wanted her approval and her appreciation for him. They were all the same. All eager for the wrong cause.

"Alright, Drew. Why did you chose Hearthome? Why did you put so much effort to come to this city and this neighborhood."

A police car rings in the background, the rain falls onto the two people harder with every step. They quicken their pace together without saying a word.

"Well, I've worked homicide for a couple of years, picked up classes early when I was in college. Crime has always been a passion ma'am."

Dawn gave a grunt of disapproval. A man walked by and pushed Drew to the side, causing him to stumble.

"All in all, I guess it was the same reasons you had. Before you decided to quit of course." Dawn swiftly turned to see a cocky smile plastered on the boy's face. He knew! She rolled her eyes and stood her ground.

"I want you to listen here, Hayden." She poked him in the chest, jabbing her fingernail into him. Her hair was a dark blue mess, her lashes heavily coated by the rain. "You don't even know me."

The young officer laughed, and stepped away with his hands in the air.

"Look ma'am, I'm not trying to offend you. I just think that maybe I don't understand the question." A gust of wind blew Dawn's blue ocean of hair wildly, stirring up a storm.

"The reputation here at Hearthome, and in this district for crime is high. Highly dangerous. And while everyone is trying to hang low, just… pass on by without endangering anyone else, here you come fighting to stay in this city. Why? You could've had such an easier life in Jubilife."

"I didn't want to stand guarding the PokeMart all morning, or issuing parking tickets to civilians. I want to be in the center of darkness, like you mentioned in your books." Dawn rolled her blue orbs, cursing under her breathe. He was like every other newbie that came around.

"I don't understand your hostility ma'am, but I can assur-"

Dawn grabbed his collar and glared at him. "I want you to listen. Listen closely to what you hear. The police sirens is more common here than schools, crime is more evident than air, and the amount of blood and dying screams you will hear will forever be carved in your bones." She released him with a slight push.

"Welcome to hell, Detective Hayden. I hope you can survive your stay." Dawn gave a small smile and walked into the rain, leaving the green haired man by himself confused and agitated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **A/N: So there's Dawn and Drew. Needless to say they're off to a rough start, but they'll survive... or maybe not. Please review and leave any critism, questions, or concerns you have. Thank you.**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Another chapter, please enjoy. This might be a little graphic, but I'm not good at describing things so then again... it probably isn't that bad.**

* * *

 **Part 1: Calm Before Calamity**

 _ **Before our inevitable doom, we like to reflect on what could been, what should been, and what has been. Having the knowledge that your absence on this world is destiny humbling you down right before chaos is staring at you in the eyes.**_

lust

gluttony

greed

sloth

wrath

envy

 **pride**

 **Chapter 2: No One Knows**

* * *

Dawn picked up Professor Rowan's legendary pokemon theory book, and fell back on her bed. Before opening the thick text, she muttered a string of curse words about the newbie, Hayden. He was trying so hard to be respectable to her only so he could use her to get higher up in the officer, she knew! That cocky little green turd was more power hungry than a corrupt politician. She could see it in his smirk, and in the glint of his green eyes.

Detective Hayden would be trouble.

She didn't even bother to look at his records, or the lengthy file that he had put together to win her heart as an officer. Everyone else at the station was amazing by his work ethic and by the number of crimes he had solved in such a short period of time. But Dawn knew that first impressions were so much more than a file of achievements. First impressions were lasting, they would not seek to change or alter.

Rolling over to the other side of her bed, she picked up a small photo of better days. Her high school graduation, at the age 14. She was mugging, as if this was another achievement, because it was. It was just another award to go up on the wall, another piece of material for her mother to shed tears of joy on her deathbed. But in the background, a splash of purple hair was evident. She rubbed the spot longingly, knowing all the emotions and all the feeling that this man gave her. Giving her a reason to fight, to journey, to quit her job. He poured color into a world filled with black and white

She curled up into her pastel pink sheets, and began to pick up from page 235 of the book. All round her, police sirens rang and the heavy downpour of rain banged on her windows.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Hearthome's main library downtown, a man in all black sat in the back, books scattered around him. The dim light that he was using kept flickering as he scribbled notes from a small book. He man mumbled words incoherently as he continued to write.

The librarian on duty sighed. The library was open 24/7, but that doesn't mean people have to stay! In the past, she would just leave at around 1 AM, lock the doors, and go explore the city and have some fun. But for the past couple of weeks, this man in black has been staying longer and longer. It wasn't fair! She wanted to go out, breathe, stretch her arms.

She closed her eyes and dozed off into what she thought would be a short nap, but turned into a long slumber. She was rudely yanked out of a blissful sleep with the ringing of a bell. The man in all black stood in front of her, dark eyes the only thing visible under his hood. He put a pile of books on the counter and pushed them towards her.

"Sir, may I have your library card first?" His fingers swiftly pulled out a card and she handed it to him.

"Is there anything today that could've been of use sir? Any other resources that you might of thought to be useful? I noticed that you had a flickering light at your desk." The woman rambled on, happy to talk to someone and at the same time happy that this man was leaving.

"No, everything was fine."

"Really sir? The light there might of been an issue?"

"No, it was fine."

The woman scanned the books and printed the receipt. "Alright, Mr. Doe, your books are due in 3 weeks! Have fun reading!"

The looked at the woman, pulled his hood down, and gave a sadistic smile before all the lights in the library went out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drew woke up to the sound of a ringing phone, at exactly at 5:56 AM. He swiftly jumped out of bed and picked up the phone. Next to him, his wife turned in the bed giving out a groan of disatisifaction.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there in 25 minutes." A string of curse words followed and Drew pulled the phone away from his ear.

"15 minutes ma'am." Drew hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out. He didn't even have time to properly style his hair!

"I thought this job was going to be easier grasshead." His wife mumbled, getting up from her bed to make her husband breakfast. Drew saw this and quickly ran back to motion her to lie back down.

"It will be, May. I swear. For you, and the baby." Drew kissed May and went down to kiss her stomach. May giggled and rubbed his hair.

"Go get them!" Drew chuckled and sent her a smug.

"When do I not? Don't forget to lock the door!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too June!"

Drew shut the door, and left May on the other side. She rubbed her stomach and silently cried a prayer to protect her husband.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Detective Hayden, do you know how to keep track of time?" Dawn asked, in a rage of silent anger. Drew held two cups of coffee in his hand, hair drenched in rain.

"Yes ma'am, but I thought that maybe you'd want some coffee?"

Dawn looked at the newbie, with an eyebrow raised. He was really trying hard to win her trust and approval, wasn't he? Dawn snatched the coffee, quickly drank it whilst ignoring the heat and threw the cup to the side.

"Don't just stand there! Drink your coffee!" Dawn snapped and turned quickly, walking away from Drew and into the rain outside the precinct. Drew took a couple of sips but quickly recoiled at the high temperature his cup was spewing. He put his cup down on a random table and followed the hot headed detective into another room.

"Detective Hikari! You're here, and I see you have someone else with you...?"

"This is the newbie, Lucas."

Lucas looked at Drew with his slate gray eyes and nodding, recalling the new detective that he had admitted into this districts station. He held out his hand.

"Detective Hayden, I'm Lucas as you already know."

"Yes sir, thank you for the oppurtunity." Lucas gave out a laugh.

"Eager isn't he?"

"Just like the rest." Dawn mumbled "Why did you rush us here?"

Lucas got up and ushered them to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them. Once the door was shut, he began to speak.

"It's horrible Dawn. So horrible."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The car pulled up a lot of apartments, all covered in yellow caution tape. Police cars blocked entrance or exit to the apartment and the streets. The rain had now resided to a delicate drizzle, lightly tapping the street.

"I'll wait in the car." Lucas said. "We need a fresh pair of eyes, and I'm not sure if I can digest that."

Dawn and Drew walked towards the apartment, where another officer came up to them.

"You guys are here, finally. The victim has been in the same position for the past 24 hours as we can tell so far."

"Did you check any vital signs? For a pulse perhaps? Or attempt to do CPR?" Drew inquired, and the officer shook his head.

"Trust me, there is no way this victim is alive."

"So that's how you do things here." Drew remarked snarkily. Dawn gave him a look.

"Anyways... just walk through the apartment and go all the way up. We cleared everyone out of here, for you." The officer said to Dawn. "You're a genius, if anyone can figure it out, it has to be you."

Dawn sighed and thanked the officer. She slowly opened the door and went into the dark apartment. Her and Drew first entered the living room, where the lights were busted and there was barely any walking room. It was dark, with a beam of light shining through the TV. Drew turned off the TV and pulled out a flashlight. The fan on the ceiling spun slowly, on the edge of dying out. A light vrooming noise could be heard.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The fan? Is that what's making the noise?"

"Ma'am, is there something I should know?"

Dawn looked at Drew, and then back at the fan. She sighed, dismissing the noise and motioned him to follow her. Turning down a corridor, they entered the kitchen.

"Why is there beef on the tables?" Drew asked, picking up a chunk. The flies that were swarming around it broke off into the room. The soft vrooming noise Dawn heard became more apparent, Drew still made no indication that he heard it.

"You better place that back exactly where you got it." Dawn muttered. Her voice was soft, yet demanding and strong. Drew put it down.

"Check the room, I'll go upstairs."

"Wait what?"

"Check the bedroom, I'm going upstairs. Something feels off here..."

"With all due respect ma-"

"Detective Hayden, that is an ORDER. Follow it." Drew looked at her wide eyed and mumbled something incoherent as he walked towards the open door. Dawn rushed up the stairs, the vrooming noise becoming louder and louder until she needed to cover her ears. A wooden door stood in the way, doorknob missing. Dawn's heart pounded in her ear, and she gently kicked the door open.

Inside the room, 14 fans were on at the highest speed focused on a body. Two ropes attached the ceiling and tied on the outstretched arms of the man, hanging him. His skin on his back had been peeled away to both ends, making a sick interpretation of wings. Strings were attached to the "wings" to keep their shape. The legs of the victim dangled in the air, the left foot missing. Dried blood gave color to the drab floor, and color to the lifeless man swinging in the wind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like we got ourselves a murder. If anyone can guess what deadly sin this is based off of, kudos to you. I tried to make it obvious, but it might be hard to figure it out still. Please review.**

 **If you have any questions as to what the victim looked like, I drew inspiration from here:** **. and**

 **I hope those links works.**


End file.
